Lines and Plays
by Chameleons
Summary: H.I.V.E has a school drama play. What are the Gang up to? Will the teachers join? And honestly I have no idea at the moment :P Sorry the chapters are so short but I will update often.
1. Chapter 1

Otto and Laura sat in the library doing their latest Science and Technology homework. They had been coped up in there during their argument of which formulae fitted a very long and hard equation Professor Pike had given them.

After a long sessions of arguments (Otto and Laura always called them civilised discussion) and several warnings that they would be kick out of the library if they didn't quietened down, Otto was considering asking H.I.V.E mind in his telepathic network.

'Ahh!' Laura screamed, 'I right and you know it!'.

'Well lets both write them down and see who gets it correct!' Otto suggested.

So an hour and a half had resulted in nothing and they left the library in silence.

Just as they were nearing the alpha stream door, they were bombarded over by a screaming Franz running through the door.

'Give me back the cookies' he shout sprinting off.

Otto and Laura looked at him, surprised he could run so fast as Franz being the son of Willy Wonker, wasn't know for being athletic. Otto and Laura turned back to the door and stepped through only to be met with another sight.

There were students crowding the notice board but as always Shelby was at the front and ripped it off the board and ran over to show them. The other students followed like puppies eager to get the sheet.

It was a school drama play...


	2. Chapter 2

'A School play!' Laura said disbelieving the words that just came from her lips.

'Red Riding Hood!' Shelby told her excitable, 'You'd be great for Riding hood herself!'.

'Your kidding right...' Laura trailed of looking for a excuse, 'I can't act, and I look nothing like her...' Was the best she could come up with.

'You look fine! And you'll be great at acting,' Shelby said.

Laura pretended to thing this through to please Shelby.

'I might later,' she said quickly before Shelby could bug her anymore.

Shelby however took it a little too far and went to sign Laura up for her.

'I'm such a good friend!', she though to herself, 'She will love it, I just won't tell her'.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corner Otto stood frozen. There was no way he would sign up for the stupid play.

'Hey Otto,' Wing said breaking him out of his trance as Otto jumped in the air in surprise, 'Are you signing up?'.

'No of course not!' Otto said confused his friend would think that.

Wing however had though Otto would say that and had a plot in his head...Well Shelby's plot.

'Ahhhh...you can act and don't want anyone to know,' Wing said nodding his head as if he understood.

'No!' Otto denied very quickly, 'You'll see, I will get a main part!' He said triumphantly.

Otto's pride always came before anything else. Wing however knew this and has played his part perfectly as Shelby had instructed him. All that was left was auditions.

* * *

Shelby jumped around hardly able to control her excitement, or able to control it other than the jumping.

Otto had been tricked into protecting his pride to audition for the play, Wing had been easily persuaded but little did she know only she could have persuaded him, Laura had been signed up by an unknown "Someone" and had only been asked to come to watch Shelby audition, little did she know she was going to get a shock.

Shelby could hardly wait. She would get the main part! She was certain!


	3. Chapter 3

Otto stood shaking off on the wings of the stage. His face was white and his hands were in gripped fists shaking at his sides. Of course he couldn't act for his life let alone beat Wing but his pride was at stake. And Shelby...Oh she wouldn't stop teasing him.

Wing walked over, 'Are you ok, my friend. You look ill,' he pulled out a chair, 'here sit down. Is it nerves?'.

'What Nerves...ha ha No...Never!' He denied pathetically.

Wing only looked at him and raised his eyebrows before running over his script.

Laura sat on the wings also and helped Shelby learn her script. She had it memorised with the amount of practise Shelby had made her help with. It was a pathetic choise by the school, it was a stupid play. Short, and unrealistic. She would never do such a thing.

Shelby's name was called and she jumped up before literally sprinting on stage.

Laura sat and clapped on her excitable friend while Wing watch Shelby intently. At the end of the audition Shelby was smiling ecstatically, in fact so much Laura was worried she was a maniac.

'THE JUDGES SAID I WAS WONDERFUL!' Shelby almost screamed.

Laura turned to her pretending to be surprised, 'SHELBY! I told you not to threaten, bribe or mind wash any of them!' She scolded.

Shelby slapped her friends shoulder.

'Otto Malpense!' A voice called.

The girls turned to look at his shaking figure.

* * *

'FAINTED!' Shelby stood, still not believing it, 'He fainted because he quote, "the lights were in my eyes",'

Shelby laughed manically, and skipping over to the tap other side of the stage. She filled up entire bucket of freezing water and skipped over back to Otto. Fainted, she thought, well he'll be back up any second.

Then she had a brainwave and ran off to the kitchens singing.

**Sorry the chapters are so short.**

**Chameleons**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, as Shelby was going through with her "Brainwave" Laura stood on stage having a heated argument with the judges.

'I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME DOWN!', She shouted at them, 'Why do I have to audition?'.

The Judges panel was made up of a few of the favourite teachers.

'If you put your name down you've got to audi-' Nero started but was cut of by the Contessa.

'Do the audition', She hissed, her voice echoed off the walls in a authoritative manor and suddenly Laura felt that she must, so walked over to the wings, grabbed a script and began to read.

* * *

Shelby, however, stood in the kitchen; looking at her work. The originally clear water a swirling bright pink glittery colour. She smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

Otto shot up like a bullet as freezing water was poured over him. He looked down and realised it might not have been water.

Shelby rolled on the floor in tears of laughter.

Otto ran to attack her but this was part of Shelby's plan. She ran on stage and stood in the middle as Otto followed her on. The cameras flashed as Ottos pink sparkly body, was captured. Realising this he sprinted of stage being followed like paparazzi.


End file.
